The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on the Cell Biology of Metals: Mechanisms from Microbes to Humans provides an outstanding forum for scientific exchanges, presentations and discussions in the emerging field of metals in biology, focusing on the acquisition, distribution, sensing and utilization of metals in proteins, cells and systems from bacteria to humans. This GRC series was initiated in 2005 and in the next cycle was immediately oversubscribed, illustrating that the meeting filled an important niche exploring the molecular mechanisms of metal utilization in proteins, organelles, and whole organisms. This conference has now become a cornerstone of the field and is unique in attacking broad research questions such as how cofactors are assembled to how metal ions play roles in metabolic and infectious diseases. The Cell Biology of Metals GRC is held every two years and has consistently attracted around 150 attendees. The Gordon Research Conference series is internationally renowned for the high-quality, cutting edge nature of its meetings, showcasing unpublished work, the program of this conference strives to maintain this high standard. The 2015 Cell Biology of Metals GRC will be held on July 26 - 31 at Mount Snow Resort in West Dover, VT. This application describes the program, which is organized around the theme of Mechanisms from Microbes to Humans. Session topics include metals, reactivity, and the environment; structural biology of metalloproteins; metal homeostasis and disease; cofactor assembly, metal localization and signaling; metals at the host-pathogen axis; and tools and technologies for metals in biology. The conference will be comprised of keynote presentations, research and poster talks, poster discussions, and informal scientific discussions. This meeting will bring together an outstanding and diverse cadre of molecular and structural biologists, biochemists, geneticists, cell biologists physiologists and clinicians to interact and brainstorm on new discoveries, ideas and directions in basic and applied research on the cell biology of metals. Given the increase in the number of metabolic and infectious diseases linked to changes in cellular metal homeostasis, this meeting fills a critical niche for investigating the underlying mechanism(s) of these disorders and for brainstorming approaches for novel diagnostics, prognostics, and therapeutics.